The Unexpected
by Shades of the Fallen
Summary: A naïve boy left Mystic Falls and years later an experienced leader returned. He had seen death. He had caused it. And he hated it. He had left his supposed home, trying to escape it. And he did. For a while. OC/?


A heavy sigh left a man's lips as he got out of his military green 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge Ram Air IV. He ran a hand through his short, light purple hair. He played with the darker purple ends on top of his head for a moment. His hair was short on the sides, combed down and to an angle slightly. Towards his ears and almost half way up his head, all the way around, his hair was brown. On top of his head, from back to front, the hair was still short but longer than the sides and combed forward and to the right slightly.

He moved forward and opened the door to the grill. He removed his dark grey Kane & Unke Trim Fit Military Jacket and placed it on the back of his chair as he sat down at the bar.

"Hey there what can I get you?" A vaguely familiar voice said. The man looked up and smiled. Matt Donovan. Matt had been his best friend up until seventh grade when he and his family had moved away. He knew Matt didn't recognize him. He had changed a lot in the years he had been away. He had a scar that went from just above a spot close to the center of his left eyebrow, to the bottom of his eyebrow, at an angle slightly to the right. He also had a scar on the left side of his mouth that went over both his lips, along with a smaller one next to it that was even with the scar on his eyebrow, also at an angle to the right. But the most noticeable scar was the one over his eye. It went from the above his right eyebrow to almost the center of his cheekbone.

"Uh...Can I get a Coke?" He asked.

Matt nodded. "Coming right up."

After Matt gave him the Coke and it was paid for, Matt let his curiosity get the better of him. "I'm sorry but I recognize you. Do I know you?" He asked.

The man grinned, showing his white teeth against his tanned skin. "Aw Matt. You don't recognize your old friend?" He replied. Matt's eyes widened. Matt chuckled as he grinned. The man stood as Matt exited the bar and gave his old friend a hug.

"Joseph Wolfe Everheart. God damn look at you! Last time I saw you, you were a pale runt!" Matt exclaimed. Joseph smiled.

"Aw man dude, no one has called me Joseph in ages. Call me Jaxx or Wolfe," Jaxx said. Matt shook his head as he took in the way his friend looked. He was tall, taller than Matt, and was ripped. He was muscular but not overly so.

Matt discreetly looked at himself and decided he need to work out more.

Jaxx's grey eyes suddenly began scanning the crowd quickly. Jaxx's eyes naturally had a sliver of dark yellow that went around his pupils but the sliver began to expand and glow. He fought his instincts under control and shifted his body to stand in front of Matt, blocking him from a man who just entered the grill

Jaxx stiffly nodded at the man. "Who is that?" He asked gruffly.

Matt frowned slightly at his friend's sudden change in attitude. He looked over at the man and crossed his arms. "I don't know."

Jaxx's jaw flexed as he struggled internally. Jaxx forced his mind to clear. He took deep breaths, calming himself. 'I am not on the job...I am not on the job,' He repeated over and over in his head.

Matt placed a hand on Jaxx's shoulder. Matt frowned at how tense he was. "So where are you staying?" Matt asked, hoping to help his friend relax. Jaxx stared at the man across the room from him for a moment more.

"I am staying at the hotel not far from here," he said as he turned to face Matt.

Matt frowned, then shook his head. "No. You are going to stay with me. No way in hell am I letting you stay at a freaking hotel."

Jaxx opened his mouth to argue but at after seeing the look on Matt's face, he just nodded. Jaxx's parents were...horrible people. He tried not to think of them often and pretend they didn't exist but at moments like this...it is hard. Jaxx knew Matt was curious as to why they weren't with him, but was holding his tongue for his sake.

Matt knew Jaxx's parents were less than desirable people and respected Jaxx's wishes of not speaking of them. If Jaxx had wanted to tell Matt what was going on, he would have already. Matt just had to be patient. Jaxx would come to him in his own time.

Matt looked at the clock and realized his shift had been over for a while. Matt patted Jaxx's shoulder. "Come on Jaxx," he said.

Jaxx grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. As he and Matt passed the man, he roughly shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. His forefingers looped trough metal hoops, unseen. His hands gripped the concealed weapons in a death grip. Suddenly the man looked up and made eye contact with him. The man's eyes were sky blue and hard. The man smirked at him. It was a cold smile... a cruel smile. Jaxx narrowed his eyes, but did nothing more. After the duo got outside, Matt whistled. "Holy Shit! Is that your car?" Matt said.

Jaxx nodded. Jaxx looked over at Matt and smiled slightly. "Tell ya what," Jaxx began," you get me a job at The Grill and let me help pay for stuff, you can use my car."

Matt knew this was a completely one sided deal and opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it after seeing Jaxx with an eyebrow raised silently in challenge. Matt nodded reluctantly. Jaxx grinned victoriously. "Get in," Jaxx said. Jaxx stopped moving toward the driver's side of the car when he something in the reflection of the dark grey streaks on the hood of his car. He quickly turned and looked but saw nothing. He frowned and looked around. After a few seconds he got in his car, senses on high alert.

As Jaxx drove towards Matt's house, his mind wandered. That man in the Grill wasn't human. He was a vampire and Jaxx knew it. Jaxx wasn't human himself and that made it easier to tell he was a vampire but that wasn't what was taking priority in his mind at the moment. Who was that guy? But more importantly what was he in Mystic Falls for? Jaxx had a lot of experience with vampires and to him it was obvious that the vampire was older. Jaxx had met and killed a lot of vampires and could tell he was up to something. And whatever it was... it wasn't going to be good.

Whatever the vampire was up to...Jaxx would make sure no one was killed...no matter what it took. Even if it meant teaming up with other vampires. He wasn't like normal vampire hunters. He didn't think, 'it drinks blood and has fangs. Kill it!' No, idiots thought that way. He knew not all vampires were merciless, heartless killers. He knew some of them tried to fight the vampire side in them and change.

Jaxx's train of thought was stopped as he pulled into Matt's driveway. He killed the engine and followed Matt to the front door.

Matt opened the door and placed his keys on the counter and walked toward his bedroom. Without turning he spoke. "Make yourself at home. I am going to shower then you and I are going to catch up before we leave."

Jaxx frowned. "What? Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere," was the faint response Jaxx got.

Jaxx shook his head good naturedly. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket and went back outside. He opened the trunk of his car and pulled his suitcase out. He closed the trunk and moved towards the front door, but didn't make it very far. He heard singing and stopped. Well it was actually more like mumbling. He turned and raised an eyebrow. Vicky Donovan was walking toward the house but stopped when she saw his car. Jaxx sighed and placed his suitcase by the front door. He put his hands in the front pocket of his jeans and walked over to her. "Hi Vicky," he said. Vicky squinted her eyes, obviously trying to figure out if she knew him.

"Who are you?" She asked. He removed a hand from his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's uh Joseph. Remember me? I was the really scrawny kid that used to live next door."

Vicky raised an eyebrow as her eyes racked over him. Jaxx shifted uncomfortably but did nothing more. Vicky grinned suddenly and shoved him playfully. "Don't be like that, you twerp. Of course I recognize you. You may have been Matt's friend but you were mine too so don't act all awkward." Jaxx's mouth turned up slightly in a smile. Vicky moved forward suddenly and hugged him. "I missed you," she whispered softy into his shoulder. Jaxx wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you too," he whispered back. The two didn't move for a while. Matt may have been his best friend but Vicky…Vicky was the sister he always wanted. They fought but no matter what they were always there for each other. If one made a mistake, the other was there to beat some sense into them. When he and his family moved away, it was hard on him. He missed everyone and it took its toll on him. He…Jaxx forced himself to stop thinking. He needed to enjoy this moment.

Eventually Jaxx pulled back. He smiled playfully down at Vicky. "Come on lets go inside," he said. Before Vicky could move Jaxx picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed. "Joseph! Put me down, you jackass!" She yelled.

Jaxx stopped walking for a moment, thinking about it. He drew in a breath and then said,"…No. Don't think so." Vicky groaned and went limp.

"Fine. But you better not be looking at my ass," she said. Jaxx laughed and opened the front door. He walked into the living room and put Vicky down on the couch. She huffed, crossed her arms and pouted like a baby. He smiled at her. He walked back over to the front door and grabbed his suitcase, shutting the front door behind him. He placed the suitcase on the floor next to the couch and flopped down next to Vicky. He rotated and laid down, head on Vicky's lap and feet dangling over the arm of the couch. The two were quiet for a moment. "Vick?" Vicky hummed.

"Call me Jaxx not Joseph please." Vicky looked down at Jaxx and saw something she hoped to never see in his eyes. Pain. Something had happened. Vicky opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. She simply nodded and began running her hands through his hair. The two sat like that until Matt came out of his room, showered and dressed. He leaned over the back of the couch at looked at the two of them.

"I was gone, what twenty minutes, and you two are already doing…that thing you guys do," Matt complained. Jaxx kept his eyes closed and responded.

"It's called breathing the same air," Jaxx said dryly. Matt quietly mimicked Jaxx. Jaxx casually grabbed a pillow and threw it at Matt, not once opening his eyes. Matt threw the pillow back at him. Jaxx opened a eye and looked at Matt, challenging him. Matt smirked. Jaxx narrowed his eyes and stood. Both of them grinned at the same time and began wrestling. "You guys are going to break something!" Vicky hollered over all the loud laughter.

* * *

"I told you guys, you were going to break something," Vicky said. Jaxx raised his hands innocently.

"It wasn't me," he said. Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes but his eyes never left the road. Matt parked Jaxx's car and got out. After the other two were out as well, he spoke. "Welcome to the back to school party!" Jaxx raised an eyebrow and looked at Vicky. She shrugged.

"I will see you guys later," she said as she walked away. Matt stood behind Jaxx and pushed him forward. "Go! Mingle," Matt said. Jaxx turned and opened his mouth to talk but quickly closed after seeing no one behind him. He sighed and walked through the crowd. He was shoved from the side and bumped into someone else, almost knocking them down. He reacted quickly. He bent his knees and caught the person, a hand on their waist and another under their neck. Jaxx's grey eyes met beautiful blue ones. His eyes slowly flickered from one orb to the other. After a moment he spoke. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Ya...ya I am," the person answered back quietly. Jaxx stood, bringing the other person up with him. He let go and stuffed his hands in his pockets, stopping himself from reaching out to touch them again. Unable to resist he held his hand out. "I'm Jaxx. Nice to meet you."

The person shook his hand. "I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you too." The two hands remained locked for a moment more. Finally Jaxx forced himself to let go. "Are you new to town?" She asked.

Jaxx shook his head. "No, I lived here years ago. I just moved back."

Caroline frowned slightly. "Really? I don't remember you. Jaxx...Jaxx..." She whispered quietly to herself, trying to remember.

"Jaxx is just a nickname. My real name is Joseph. Joseph Everheart," he said.

Caroline's eyes lit up. "Oh! I remember now. In the third grade Tyler took the new hat I got and threw it into a tree and you got it down for me and forced him to apologize," she said. Jaxx chuckled and grinned. "Aw man! You remember that?"

Caroline nodded and smiled. "Of course." Jaxx lost a little bit of breath at the smile. It was one of those special smiles that lights up a room and seems to make all your worry and sorrow disappear. The smile on Jaxx's face grew a little. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the two talked. They smiled, laughed and had a genuinely good time. Jaxx smiled as Caroline leaned against his side laughing at a story he had told. The serene moment was soon broke. "Somebody help!" Jaxx's head snapped up. He saw a boy and a girl, obviously siblings, carrying a bloody Vicky. "Vicky!" He exclaimed as he and Caroline stood. He shoved his way through the crowd and as soon as he got to her side he yelled. "Back up!" He turned to a random person in the crowd. "You! Call a ambulance! Now!" The person immediately did as he asked. Jaxx quickly removed his jacket and placed it against her wound, hoping to slow the bleeding. Jaxx looked up and made eye contact with a man in the center of the crowd. Jaxx instantly knew he was a vampire but not the one that did this. It was obvious. Jaxx shook his head and turned his attention back to Vicky. Jaxx kept a hand on the jacket and placed the other on the side of her head. "I need you to hold on Vick...just hold on. Damn it don't you die on me!" Every minute that pasted was living hell for Jaxx. When the ambulance finally arrived, Jaxx was reluctant to leave her side. Matt got into the back of the ambulance and it drove away. Jaxx quickly began moving toward his car. "Jaxx!" Jaxx slowed but did not stop. Caroline started walking beside him. "Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know," he said solemnly. Caroline moved in front of him and forced him to stop. She searched his eyes for a moment. She moved forward suddenly and hugged him. Jaxx stood, ram rod straight for a moment. He finally relaxed and hugged her back. She rubbed his back soothingly. She released him but keep her hands on his shoulders. "Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?"

Jaxx shook his head and sighed. "No it is ok. It is late and obviously it is not safe to be out. Would you like me take you home?"

Caroline nodded. Jaxx put an arm around Caroline and walked with her to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door for her. He closed the door and got into his side of the car. He started the engine and pulled out. The two drove in silence for a while. Caroline sighed and reached over and took his hand. She intertwined their fingers and place their joined hands in between them. Caroline hated to admit it but she was already starting to develop feelings for him. Jaxx tried to focus on the road but couldn't. He kept glancing over at Caroline. When they finally got to Caroline's house, the silence was finally broken. "Do you have a cell phone?" Caroline asked timidly. Jaxx nodded. "Can I give you my number? I would like to get updates on Vicky." Jaxx nodded and handed her his phone. She entered her number and gave him his phone. Caroline got out of the car and was pleasantly surprised to see Jaxx get out to walk her to the door. When they reached her door they faced each other. "Thank you," Caroline said.

"No problem. I promise to let you know if anything changes. Good night."

"Good night."

After Caroline closed the door behind her, Jaxx walked back to his car.

* * *

Matt and Jaxx had been sitting quietly in Vicky's room at the hospital for hours. Just as Jaxx started to drift to sleep Vicky woke up. He smiled at her. As soon as she focused on Matt, Jaxx whipped his phone out.

_Hey Caroline, it's Jaxx. Vicky is awake. - J_

"Vampire."

Jaxx's head snapped up. What he hoped wouldn't happen, happened. She remembered.

* * *

**Hey there :) I am so happy I finally finished this. I have been so excited to post this. I finished Season Four and the idea hit me for this story so I couldn't help my self. I have been working none stop on this. With Jaxx in Mystic Falls, it is going to change the story a lot. It will follow canon but it will be different. It is going to have Jaxx's drama mixed in. I hope you enjoyed. Til next time.**

**Shades of the Fallen**


End file.
